


Day Off

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Day Off

It was close to 3am by the time the tour buses pulled into the driveway of The Ten Point Ranch owned by none other then Mr. Blake Shelton. Gwen had dozed a little bit in her bed snuggled between her three boys who were out cold but for the most part she was too excited to sleep. The past week was incredibly grueling with three shows in a row so needless to say she and her crew were in some much needed rest and relaxation, along with a little bit of fun. At the beginning of the tour when Blake and Gwen sat down to figure out their schedules and when they'd be able to see each other, it was a no brainer that this day off would be spent at the ranch in Oklahoma considering it was only a few hours away. But what did come as a surprise was when halfway through the tour Blake extended the invitation to her entire tour family. She knew the band and crew loved Blake ever since he got the lobster food truck on opening night in Boston but having him invite close to twenty strangers because he knew it would make her happy was beyond touching. 

She didn't want him to stay up waiting for her since they knew it would be in the middle of the night and he's been working so hard on his own tour, so she refrained from texting him during the four hour drive when she got bored. It's crazy she gets this excited to see him considering they just saw each other a few days ago but still, it's a feeling she hopes never goes away even when they are old and grey. Looking out the bus window in the dead of night, she soon notices the sign with Blakes ranch emblem on it and her butterflies start all over. Gwen gently slip out from underneath her boys and started sliding on her shoes. As soon as the bus parked and the doors opened, Gwens eyes lit up to see her cowboy standing on the porch in pajama pants and a tshirt. Walking right off and into his arms she never felt more at home. 

"Honey you didn't need to stay up for us. I wanted you to get some rest." She rubbed her fingers through his bed head curls as his eyes were half open and a little foggy making her heart melt. 

"I did sleep babe. I just set my alarm to when I figured you'd be pulling up. I woke up about twenty minutes ago. Although it took awhile to fall asleep cause I was so excited to see you." Shaking her head and hiding her face in his chest Gwen can't help but blush at his sweet words, even if it is three in the morning. 

"Should we get the little ones off the bus and tucked in?" 

"Yeah, we can wake King up but can you carry Zuma to bed and I'll get the baby?" Walking onto the bus Blake let out a small huff of laughter as he saw the three boys sprawled out in Gwens bed. He immediately got deja vu to her house in LA and how they would almost always end up in their bed with the two of them on lazy weekend mornings. Other then Lizzie and Suzette, everyone else was going to stay put on their buses. They were all asleep and perfectly happy sleeping in the bunk beds on there and even though there was plenty of room in the ranch, it would just be too hectic moving everyone inside. Besides, Gwen didn't want to get the boys all excited and awake knowing they were about to have a full day playing around the ranch. 

Carrying the two younger boys in with Kingston following, Blake opened the front door, hitting the lights on. Gwen quite literally had to hold back tears as the smell of his home made her nostalgic. So many memories had been made at this ranch, so many firsts with him, with the boys, with theirs families. With the tour coming to an end shortly, Gwen's been a little homesick every now and then, but walking down the halls of this place, getting the boys tucked into their beds and not another hotels, makes her feel like after almost two months, she's finally home with her family. 

After about twenty minutes of her kissing her babies good night and get situated in their own room, Gwen finally crawls under the cover and slides up into Blakes embrace. 

"God I've missed your bed." Her words are barely a whisper as Blake can feel her fading fast. 

"Our bed baby. And I've missed you in it. Believe me. I've had to have Betty fill in on those extra lonely nights and she's not nearly as good a cuddler as you. But her kisses are pretty good. Wet, but good." Gwen let's out a little giggle at his corny joke that shakes her whole body against his and his heart gets a little tinge as he quickly vows to himself to always make her laugh for the rest of their lives. He loves the way she literally buries her face into that little nook on his neck as she holds onto him for warmth. He's not sure why but it always makes him feel good in a manly way, almost as if he's protecting her from something. Just before her exhaustion overwhelms her, Gwen leans up a bit and kisses his scruff blindly as her head falls back into the crook of Blakes neck. Giving a small smile, he softly kisses the top of her head before pulling her closer into him a whispering a goodnight. 

"Sleep Gwen. You're home." 

****

The next morning, Gwen slept in for the first time in weeks. She was beyond ecstatic to wake up next her cowboy in their bed, in their room, in their home. The noise of people downstairs had woken her up but she was still nowhere near ready to get out of bed yet. Blake had arranged some of his ranch hands to help out in getting people situated from the busses and prepare a big breakfast for everyone, Plus Lizzie and Lolo and the nanny were watching the boys when they woke up knowing their mom needed to rest after the week they just had. She literally had woken up in the same position shed fallen asleep in as she stared up into Blakes already awake baby blue eyes. 

"Mornin' darlin. Sleep ok?" She loved how extra thick is drawl was in Tish. 

Stretching a bit and rubbing her eyes while they adjusted to the Oklahoma sunshine, she sleepily nodded up at him. "Gosh I think that's the best I've slept all tour babe. How long have you been awake?" 

"Maybe an hour. I heard people getting off the buses and them making breakfast downstairs. I was going to go check on things but I couldn't bring myself to leave you by yourself in our bed. Looking like this and all." He pulled her close against his body where she could feel his morning erection from under his pajama bottoms and suddenly she could feel herself tingling from between her legs. 

"Blake Shelton are you hitting on me?" Her voice is tired and low in a sexy sort of way that makes Blake moan softly as she Leans up and begins kissing his neck. His hands move down to cup her perfectly toned ass from under his large concert tee that she wore to bed and as soon as he feels her flesh on his palm his dick goes to full mast. 

Unable to contain himself, he flips her over so he's now hovering over her and situating himself between her bare legs. "Would you mind if I was hitting on you Miss Stefani?" Before she can answer he slides his finger between her open legs and takes a quick swipe from under her panties to feel how wet she was. She was always wet in the morning, just like he was always hard, but this was beyond the norm. Gwen was drench and Blake literally didn't want to pull his finger out of her. So instead he just went deeper. 

Throwing her head back into the mattress, she whimpered out his name as he continued to bring her pleasure through his fingers. "I'd only mind if you stopped cowboy. Please never stop." Hearing her breathy words desperate like this is always Blakes kryptonite. Sometimes he's able to keep his cool, to have some self restraint, to make her wait, to make her crazy. 

"Please Blake, Please baby."

But this time, with her in their bed, in their ranch, with her looking like this, begging him, this is not one of those times. 

Quickly exchanging his fingers inside of her for his dick was the fastest trade off he's ever pulled off but God was it worth it. Sliding all the way in on the first try they both knew immediately they wouldn't last long as Gwen hoisted herself up by wrapping her legs around his waist. He loved it when she did that, it opened her up so wide that he could literally pound into her without worrying about hurting her. It didn't take long for Gwen to climax in this position. 

"Fuck! Oh god! Baby! I'm gonna come! I'm coming!" Deciding to fuck her through it, Blake engulfed her lips with his as she screamed into mouth, the vibration making his own hips start to stutter as he soon spilled into her as well. Still inside of her, his arms gave out from exhaustion as he collapsed on top of her resting his sweaty head on her chest. 

"Fuck Gwen. I forgot how good it was to have you back in this bed baby. I don't think I can let you leave." 

"Fine by me cowboy. Although that'll probably mean you need to refund everyone back their money from canceling the rest of the shows."

"Details darlin. Details." 

****  
About a half hour later Blake and Gwen finally made it downstairs after taking a quick shower, together of course. Walking in hand and hand, Lizzie starts giggling in the corner at the obvious glow on Gwen and Blake's face clearly indicating someone just got laid. Wearing her favorite camo pants that she kept at the ranch and tshirt, Gwen poured herself some coffee and made her way over to her boys who were already running around outside enjoying the country air. Sitting on one of the porch chairs with her coffee and toast, she giggled as she watched Blake play with Apollo in his sandbox that he had set up for him months ago. After awhile though, the baby started getting a little hyper as he began running around wanting Blake and others to chase him. Gwen was holding her breath nervously as he started running closer and closer to the edge of the pool, praying an accident didn't happen. Just as she was about to walk over, Blake scooped him up in his big arms and started walking back towards her. Gwen let out a huge sigh of relief that her cowboy saved Apollo from his own wobbly legs. 

"Phew! This little cowboy is getting faster every day!" Gwen laughed as Apollo grabbed Blakes hat off of his head, putting it on his own as it practically slid down his whole face. 

"Uh oh. Looks like he's stealing your hat again Blakey."

"Oh that reminds me Gwen!" Still holding Apollo, he walks into the house only to come out two minutes later with a red baseball hat with his ranch emblem on it. "I remember how you once said you thought a red hat would look cool with the logo so when I was ordering more ranch gear for today I had them whip this one up. Just for you. One of a kind babe. Do you like it?" 

"Oh my god! It's so rad, I love it!" Immediately putting it on her head, she adjusts it in the window and Blake can't help but laugh as he notices her giving a little thug pose. "This is awesome. Thank you! And I sort of love that I'm the only one that has the red hat." Leaning up she kisses his cheek out of thanks before kissing her curly head baby still in his arms. 

"Well you're the only one who has it up until this little cowboy steals it off your head. Get it Pollo! Get her hat!" Shaking his head and laughing, Apollo just holds onto Blakes hat tighter as he smiles up at him. 

"What the heck buddy?"

"He only wants yours. He only wants Blakeys hat. Cause he loves you. Ain't that right Pollo?" Reaching out for his mom, she takes him off the cowboy while tickling his belly. "How bout we give Blakey back his hat now, can you do that angel?" 

Leaning down so Blakes eye level with Apollo, his tiny hands slowly take the huge hat off his head and places it back on Blakes. "Yayyyyyyy good job Apollo."

"Thanks buddy. Now How bout we go get some grub?" 

They both started laughing hysterically when Apollo answered back with an enthusiastic "Yeeeehawww." 

"I swear Blake, if we had started dating a year earlier then when we did, that would have been Apollo's first word." 

******  
The morning is filled with laughter as Gwen and Blake walk around the property making sure everyone has what they need. People are relaxing, eating, drinking, doing laundry, taking showers, exploring and so on. This day off was much needed as everyone was going a little stir crazy between the bus and hotels. It warms Gwens heart to see everyone enjoying themselves. Her tour has become her family and to watch these dancers and band mates bond with her young children makes her tear up. But she loves the company, she loves entertaining and hosting and she knows Blake feels the same way. The two of them are very fortunate to make a very good living from their jobs, so whenever possible, they've always tried to share that with their friends and family. What's the point of having so much money, so much property, so many toys if you can't share it with the people you love? 

Throughout the day, groups of people enjoyed various activities. Blakes property was huge and had endless things to do. Zuma and Kingston took some of the guys out on their little ATVs that Blake had bought them, while Lolo and Suzette took part in some shooting. Later on, they took a group out for a small hike to see the waterfall but poor Apollo was so tired to make the trek that Blake had to carry him the whole time. After lunch and a little down time, Blake had to get his tractor and crane out to bring down one of the bigger ATVs. Considering the amount of actual toys Blake has on this ranch, that tractor always excited the kids. Gwen always jokes that King will learn how to drive that before he learns how to drive a car if he had the choice. Anytime she makes comments like that she can't help but see Blake blush in a proud papa sort of way. But as soon as that tractor is in sight, Apollo is squirming out of Gwens lap to get up into the driver seat. She takes a million pictures of her three boys as they dog pile onto Blake with huge smiles as they clutch onto the steering wheel. 

As the afternoon winds down, Gwen sits down next to Blake and a few others as they look at each other exhausted. The day had been amazing. From the ATVs, from their hike, from watching the deer, cooking from their garden, from driving across the lake, and to make matters even better, Blakes new album going gold. He was a little shy to say anything to her since he didn't like to brag but Gwen couldn't contain herself from making a toast in his honor. 

"You didn't have to do that babe. It's no big deal." She knew that His shyness is partly because he's so humble but also part of an insecurity because Miranda never gave him any credit. So he long ago accepted that the things he accomplished weren't that big of a deal. But Gwen made sure to let him know just how extraordinary of a man he was. 

"Baby it is a big deal! You worked so hard on this album and it's so amazing and I'm just so so so proud of you! You're so good, and you don't even know it." She smiles into a kiss after speaking her words and lyrics to one of her favorite songs. "But seriously babe, and I don't just mean like professionally or in a fame sort of way, I'm so amazed at the man that you are. You make me proud every second of every day." Wrapping her arms around his neck he picks her slightly up so her toes aren't touching the pavement as they share a long, passionate kiss. 

Sitting around the fire pit as the boys make s'mores, Gwen starts getting a little sad as she knows that they soon need to leave for Austin. As much as she'd rather stay another night and leave in the morning, she knows that's cutting it a little close especially with the rain and everything, so they had decided to leave at midnight and sleep during the drive. Getting the boys things together upstairs in their bedroom, Gwen takes in the last few hours of her second home. Suddenly, she feels two hands on her shoulders and recognizes the smell immediately. 

"You ok baby? You rushed up here pretty fast."

"Yeah, just packing some stuff up. Trying to get my fill of this room before I have to leave. God I love this place. And today was so amazing. Thank you for having all of us." 

"Of course baby. This place is yours too, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad I got to see y'all before we went our separate ways in the next couple weeks." 

Unable to think about not feeling his hands or lips for a few weeks, Gwen Saunters over to where Blake was standing a few feet awake and wraps her arms around his torso while slightly grinding into his groin causing his knees to buckle. "Then we better use these last few hours wisely. Don't you agree cowboy?" Before he has time to respond, Gwens dropping to her knees and unbuttoning his jeans. 

"Gwen..."

"Let me Blake. Please."

****  
An hour later, laying naked in bed, both are exhausted. After the incredible blow job Gwen had given him, Blake had returned to favor by bringing her to three mind blowing orgasms that left her seeing stars. Resting his head on her bare breasts, Gwen is playing with his curls as she reluctantly checks the time on the bedside table knowing she has to leave soon. 

"Watcha thinking about country boy?" 

"Nothin."

"Cmon, I can feel your wheels turning." 

Sitting up slightly so they are now looking at each other, Blake gives her a soft kiss. "Just thinking about how fun today was."

"I know baby, I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Me too. I wish a lot of things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Blake didn't mean to open this up into a serious conversation, so he tries to avoid his little slip up. 

"Nothin, forget I said anything." He tries to move away slightly but Gwen doesn't let him as she holds onto his back. 

"Hey baby, cmon. Truth, remember? What's on your mind. Everything ok?" There's a slight tremble in her voice that makes Blakes heart break as he realizes she thinks he's not happy. 

"Everything's amazing babe. More then amazing. With you and the boys. It's perfect. And I'm honestly ashamed to say what I wish for on days like this." He pauses as he looks into his loves big brown eyes as they start to water out of fear. "I wish they mine. I wish the boys were mine, were ours. I know I can't wish that id met you first twenty years ago and we had kids because then they'd be different, but I wish I was their father. I hate myself for wishing that their real father was a deadbeat. That you had sole custody. That I could adopt them and be their father legally. I know it's petty and immature and selfish to wish that but sometimes I do. But at the same time I love them too much to even wish that on them. They love their real dad and I don't want to take that away from them. Even if it always means being the back up." 

Gwens got tears coming down her face as she wipes them away before Blake can notice. He had laid his head back down on her chest during his confession and as soon as he wasn't looking she let the water works flow. Quickly pulling herself together, she pulls his head back up so their eyes meet as she now gently wipes his own tears away. 

"Listen to me baby, you're not selfish. You're human. Do you know how many times I wanted to petition for sole custody, how I still want to? But I couldn't because you're right, it would just hurt the boys in the long run. I struggled with hating myself for actually wishing that he was a bad father just like he was a husband. But he wasn't, and taking him away from them would only cause them pain which I could never do. But I soon realized that that didn't matter baby. The times we spend together as a family, the memories, the laughter, the love, that's what really matters. You're not their back up dad or second best, those three love you just like their dad because that's how they see you. I don't care what their last name is Blake, I don't care what a piece of paper says, those are OUR boys. Yours... And mine. Forever." 

"God I love you Gwen." Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he cups her cheek gently and rests his forehead against hers.

"And we love you too cowboy. Always." 

*****  
Before she knew it, they were standing outside the bus doors at midnight once again saying bye to each other. No matter how many times they separated, she never got used to saying goodbye to him, and she prayed she never does. King and Zuma each gave extra long hugs to Blake knowing it would be awhile till they saw him again as they reluctantly walked back into the bus. And Apollo threw a mini tantrum as the nanny tried to take him out of Blakes arms. Gwen knows it's partly because it's past his bedtime but for a minute she thought Blake was going to have to rock him to sleep on the bus. Suddenly just the two of them, Gwen practically collapsed into his arms as he swayed them back and forward, trying to comfort her tears. 

"It's ok sweetheart. Next couple weeks will go by super fast. I promise."

"I can't think about that. I'm just going to pretend that I'm seeing you tomorrow ok?" Blake gives a small smile even though he can tell from her little sobs that she's dead serious. So he decides to humor her because he can't bare to break her heart. 

"Ok honey. So... See you tomorrow?" 

Calming a bit down at his ability to play along with her, she leans up on her tip toes and pulls him down for a firm, loving kiss. 

"See you tomorrow.... I love you. So much." 

"I love you too Gwen. Text me when you get to the hotel. I don't care what time it is." 

With one last kiss they parted ways. It broke Gwens heart but she couldn't help but stare back at Blake as they drove away, never once breaking eye contact until his silhouette was too far away to make out. As she sat staring at her sleeping boys on the quiet bus, she started to replay their conversation they had had earlier in bed, and so Gwen decided to send Blake a quick picture of her view. 

Back at the ranch as Blake started cleaning up, his phone dinged with a text from Gwen. Opening it his face immediately smiled as she sent a picture of all three boys fast asleep in Gwens bed while wearing head to toe ranch gear. Blake even laughed when he realized that Apollo had once again stolen his hat without him noticing. But it was the caption that she sent along with it that made his heart explode. 

"I think our sons had a fun day off. Gx"


End file.
